King of the Heartless
by 8927345061
Summary: "Let me educate you; you don't need a heart to experience pleasure." "You were always the King of my heartless self."


Welcome to this garbage that my mind managed to conjure while I tried to look for inspiration for something decent~ This time it's Lucky because I love Lucky so much...it rivals Yullen in my heart ^.^" We need more happy Lucky fics, but this definitely isn't one of them -.- I'm sorry if it's a waste to read, but if you do like it, then I'm glad~

D Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura~

* * *

King of the Heartless

* * *

" _Let me educate you; you don't need a heart to experience pleasure."_

The words resounded dully within the recesses of the redhead's mind as his one visible eye stared at the dark back of the Noah of Pleasure. Reaching out without a will, he rested his hand against the shoulder blades of the long-haired male, careful to not awaken the man.

He bit back a sigh, his fingers tracing the faint scars that lined the Noah's back. It shouldn't have hurt him, he knew. It was merely a device utilized to break him for the sake of the Noah Clan. It took far more than that to shatter his enigmatic persona.

Still, to hear that from the same person whose feather light and almost painfully tender touches served as the blade that drove deep into his fortified Bookman's heart. Oh, he did despise the Noah. The enemy of exorcists such as he.

He had so fervently tried to resist the man, and yet, the gentle touches that emanated patronizing domination had reduced him to malleable clay that would soon dry and splinter into worthless fragments. It was demeaning in the most mortifying of ways to think that he, one who was trained to hold no attachments to anything and anyone, could be driven to such a fragile state.

Lowering his hand onto the cream hued silken sheets beneath them, he allowed his eye to lid itself over halfway. He mused on just how much longer he would be held captive by the Noah. Perhaps he would never see his fellow exorcists again.

It was sobering to think that the people whom he had once interacted with on a daily basis and fought alongside for quite a while now would forget him eventually in favour of their paramount mission of defeating the Noah and the akuma.

A bitter smile curled onto his lips as he reached up to cover his eyes, a harsh bark of laughter passing unwarranted out of his lips. For a while now, he had forgotten just why he had relinquished his grasp on these emotions. They were unfitting for a Bookman's apprentice and interfered with his work.

Now that he had tasted them once again, he realized just how needlessly painful they were. The easiest solution was to dispose of them once more and become as he had once been. Shifting, he turned his back to the Noah at his side, staring almost blankly at the wall of the room they inhabited.

Soon enough, he felt the bed shift beneath him and familiar arms wrapping around his being in a manner that he recognized all too well. Finding himself entrapped within the spider's web like a harmless butterfly, his body only executed the instinctual action of shifting away.

Pulling the sheets up to cover his pale figure, strewn with embarrassingly prominent reddish marks, he eyed the man with a guarded gaze. Sitting up upon the sheets, his lone emerald eye glittered with thinly-veiled cynicism as he watched the third disciple of Noah, who merely stared up at him with a faint smirk shining in his slumber hazed golden eyes. Those golden eyes of a predator that were trained upon him only caused his figure to tense, his one visible eye narrowing.

"It's far too early in the morning to trouble yourself with acrimony, my lovely," the velvety voice admonished, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair that hung before Lavi's face behind his ear, adorned with a hoop earring.

Quickly, the apprentice Bookman moved to push the hand away from his face, a cluck of the tongue passing his lips as he stared down at the Noah who fixated him with those predatory amber eyes. "I think I can justify myself," he retorted.

Much to his discomfort, Tyki merely laid a hand upon Lavi's sheet-covered chest and pushed himself upward slightly to grab the redhead's earring in his teeth and tug gently at it with eyes narrowed in amusement. "You must realize that running from me is fruitless, Lavi," he purred.

"Just get off me," Lavi sighed wearily. "You've had your fun with me and you've humiliated me to your heart's content, so just leave me alone now."

Moving his hand, he flicked none too gently at the Noah's lips, provoking him to release his hold upon his earring, before pushing the man off himself and slipping off the bed. He could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back as he moved, slipping his clothing onto his being with a certain tiredness.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyki called from behind him.

He frowned, and cast a glance around the room in search for his hammer. Even if he did find it, he doubted he would be allowed to retrieve it. Ignoring the words of the older male, he drifted around the room with a languorous silence hanging over his frame.

"To your left."

Taking heed to the direction that had been spoken, his eyes drifted over to his left side. Sitting upon a cushioned chair, was his treasured hammer. Shifting over, he reached out, fingers encircling around the handle of the anti-akuma weapon. Retrieving it, he slipped it into the holster hanging at his hip.

Standing silently for a few moments, he awaited the Noah to approach and subdue him for the purpose of preventing him from his blatant attempt at leaving this place for good. However, as seconds passed in silence, he realized that the scenario he had pictured in his mind had yet to occur.

Tentatively, he took a step towards the door of the room. It was followed in quick succession by more until he stood before the door. Raising his hand, his slender fingers encircled the brazen knob as his wrist twisted to open the door.

"Won't you stay awhile?" the Noah inquired from behind him. His digits tightened around the ornamental metallic adornment that served as a handle. Recalcitrantly he opened the door of the room and left it without so much as a fleeting glance being spared at the older male.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled from it one wine-red, fingerless glove. Without turning back, he threw it vehemently onto the ground at the foot of the bed behind him. Standing motionless at the doorway, he stared down at the floor beneath his feet, his emerald gaze smouldering with shame at the events that had ensued the antecedent night.

He could hear shifting behind him as the older male slid from the bed and moved to recover the article of clothing that had been hurled in his direction. Reaching for the doorpost, he gripped it firmly, nails digging into the wooden structure.

As footsteps approached him, he willed his body to move away, but found, to his dismay, it didn't seem to want to listen to his mind. As dark arms wrapped around his form, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being beguiled by a serpent that threatened to constrict him, did he not give in to it.

His glove was held in a loosely clenched fist that rested upon his chest, and the familiar sensation of bewitchingly soft lips resting at his neck precipitated a shiver to crawl down his back. He lifted his gaze to stare directly ahead, down the hall that met his vision upon opening the door of the Noah's chamber.

"You submit to me, then you leave me and display the audacity to challenge me?" Tyki whispered huskily against his skin. His jaw tightened at the almost sultry sound, his one visible eye growing momentarily glazed as his mind grew temporarily blank, rendered to uselessness by a mere sentence from the man.

The frown upon his lips deepened as he pulled away from the Noah, whirling around to flash him an unsubtle glare. "Don't touch me," he responded abruptly, holding himself just out of the reach of the long-haired Noah. Finding him to be rather lacking in the clothing department, Lavi promptly averted his gaze, not wishing to set his eyes upon the man.

The initial response he received for his actions was an amused chuckle, courtesy of the Noah of pleasure. He refused to look at the man who didn't seem to mind his obvious hostility, instead, taking entertainment from his discomfort.

"My lovely, I'd only have this much patience with you."

"Doesn't that make you a saint, " Lavi retaliated sarcastically, a sigh passing his lips. "Like I said, you've done what you want with me. I'm leaving."

Before he could budge, however, strong digits enclosed firmly around his wrist, depriving him from the freedom of movement that he desired. His gaze met those of amber that seemed to glow forebodingly in the dim light of the hall, rendering his muscles immobilized.

"Wait," the Noah stated simply, staring intently at him. A few moments of nothing but silence was maintained between them before the older of the two moved back into the recesses of the room, searching for something. Upon finding it, he did an about face and strode back to the redhead.

Lavi found two objects pressed into his hands. He blinked, staring at them in mystification. One was a playing card, although why he would be gifted with such a pointless thing, he didn't know. The other was a strikingly familiar key. His gaze drifted up to the Noah.

"Go, my lovely," Tyki urged, an inscrutable smile written upon his dark features as he urged the apprentice Bookman down the hall with a gentle push. Lavi's eye drifted from the key to the Noah watching him before he abruptly turned away.

Before he could allow his mind to rethink his decision, he ran, key in hand, for the door that would lead to his freedom. His eyes drifted down to the playing card that had been presented to him. His eye immediately turned away from it within the span of less than a second at the sight of the King of Hearts.

* * *

"Lavi! Open up!" The familiar voice of his fellow troublemaker and friend broke through his consciousness, causing him to sit up in his bed, much faster than intended. Allen's voice sounded more urgent than he could ever recall it, and the quietness of the call only provoked Lavi to deduce that something was wrong.

A groan passed his lips and he rubbed at his eyes before slipping off the article of furniture and stumbling over to the door. "Give me a moment…" he mumbled, mind not quite functioning properly due to the haze of sleep that hung over it.

"Hurry up..!" Allen hissed earnestly.

With a frown, Lavi twisted the doorknob of his room and pulled the door open.

His figure froze at the sight that met his gaze as his lips parted but no sound escaped them. Staring both horrified and shocked at the sight of Allen supporting a familiar figure that he had pledged with himself to forget entirely.

Said figure was outright drenched in blood and leaning against the shorter exorcist as though Allen was the only thing that kept him upright. At the sight of the redhead, however, an almost peaceful smile curled onto his lips.

"Hello, lovely."

Immediately, the redhead relieved Allen of his Noah burden, half-carrying half-dragging the man over to his bed. Laying him upon it, Lavi glanced almost desperately around the room for anything that would staunch the profuse bleeding, its source being at the Noah's chest.

Allen was quick to step into the room and shut the door behind him lest any of their acquaintances caught sight of the enemy within their own Headquarters. A frown marred his pale features as he watched the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi hissed quietly, his gaze drifting back to the Noah of pleasure, a painful twinge twisting at his chest upon the registry of unnaturally erratic breaths being drawn past Tyki's lips. Without awaiting a response, he moved to find some bandages, or at least something that would staunch the bleeding.

Before he obtained the chance to do so, however, his wrist was grabbed in a grip that had once been strong, but now felt painfully frail. He flinched at the touch, turning his gaze away from the Noah that held his appendage with a familiar tenderness despite the weakness of his grip.

"Does my presence not…even deserve a…greeting?" Tyki joked before breaking into a harsh bout of coughs.

Lavi threw open his closet, his frown still emblazoned upon his features. "Shut up… Don't talk," he whispered, a hint of unwarranted desperation within his voice. Finding nothing he could utilize as bandages, he returned to the bedside, falling to his knees beside it.

To his dismay, the Noah opted to push himself into a seated position, golden eyes fixating upon him. Finding himself staring upwards, transfixed by the twin citrines embedded within the dark skin of the Noah, he swallowed painfully.

What should have been a predatory gaze was uncharacteristically fond. Lavi found that he could not move as a crimson-encrusted hand reached for him, drawing from his clothing a familiar playing card. His eyes widened as the Noah brought the object to his lips before lowering it onto the bed.

"My lovely…I needed to see you one more time," Tyki murmured, reaching down to lace his fingers in the redhead's locks. Lavi's eyes narrowed up at him.

"Stop acting like we have something," he almost snapped.

The Noah merely laughed despite the obvious discomfort it caused him as a thin line of scarlet trailed from his lips. "Let me…educate you," he began, in a phrase that Lavi could recall as clear as day, even now. "You don't need a…heart to experience pleasure."

"I know," the apprentice Bookman responded brusquely to the familiar statement. However, the digits that ran so gently through his hair refused to desist. He found himself frozen as a set of bloodstained lips met his pale forehead, leaving a mar of crimson dripping from where they had met his skin.

"If I cannot…be the King of your heart, then…grant me the favour of being King of…your heartless self." The words, despite how quiet, held a prominent pain that was not born from the wounds scattered over the Noah's body.

At the realization of just what the Noah had said, Lavi's one visible eye widened. Perhaps it was an exaggeration on his part, but he swore he could feel something within him shatter to pieces as the form bent over him slumped onto his body, still and lifeless.

Tears of bitterness budded at the corners of his vision as his arm reached up to wrap around the figure that was rapidly growing cold in his grasp. His hold only tightened around the Noah as a soft sob passed his lips. Burying his face within the matted, black locks that fell over the man's shoulder, he unabashedly wept.

"You can be King of the heart you gave me," he murmured into the dark skin that was pitifully frigid in his hands. Tyki had been right; the one with the heart had never been him, but the Noah himself.

As his tears mingled with the crimson that he had been endowed with, courtesy of the kiss that he had received, the crimson-blemished droplet fell upon the card that had fallen from the edge of the bed and onto the floor, drawing a scarlet line through it.

" _You were always the King of my heartless self."_

* * *

I'm sorry Lavi...I feel bad now -.- Please do spare some time to tell me what you think~


End file.
